The Secrets Game
by HyourinmaruIce
Summary: Hyourinmaru and Tobiume have always been secret keepers not giver awayers. Author: Just read it and tell me whatcha think! Flames are not appreciated but tolerated, give at least some sort of reason.


Author: I now i should be working on my other story but this is a one shot and it just popped in my head.

It seemed they always knew before their masters. Everything, anything, before their masters could think it they knew. Like that sake party, they knew Matsumoto did it. Even before Hitsugaya found out and yelled at her they knew. Everyone was sure their Zanpakto had secrets, and all zanpaktos did. But none had more secrets then Tobiume and Hyorinmaru. No, by far they had more secrets then all other Zanpaktos. Only if you combined everyone's secrets in Seireitei could you have more secrets then them.

You see, they were the ones people talked to. The quiet and listening types were always the ones people talked to. Hyorinmaru listened and never judged, or said anything. Tobiume gave very good advice that always worked and showed how she understood. If you had to point out one thing about them that stood out though, it would not be how well they kept secrets. Of course if you have secrets you don't tell people you have them. That would be ridiculous for if you do that something bad always happens.

About Hyorinmaru, it would be that he was entirely different then his master. Not in truth but it seemed that way. He never talked, let alone yell. Well, he never talked to anyone about anyone but a special friend of his. Everything else he stayed silent about.

Tobiume's would be how bold she was. Unlike her shy master, Tobiume could put you in a corner with all the questions she asked. She could say just the right things at just the right times. It was quite unlike Hinamori the way Tobiume could do embarrassing things, and talk without stammering no matter what happened.

So when a game happened to involve both qualities, they were put together, naturally by a certain cat. It was about finding secrets. What the other Zanpakto thought only happened once happened every day, so they were certain that the unpressuring pair would lose. The rules were simple; learn one secret in 24 hours before anyone else to win or a secret that was the juiciest. The catch was the fact that it had to be someone who was not a Zanpakto. The secret also had to be one that no other Zanpakto knew. Easy peasy rice and cheesy.

"Ne, Darling what's your and flat chest's secrets?" Came the cat like voice of Heineko.

The room they were sitting in was the fifth divisions office, a sleeping Momo lay on the couch. Around the table, sitting any where they could; for the couch was taken; were all the Zanpaktos of the captain's and lieutenants. Hyorinmaru sat next to Tobiume.

"Who are you calling flat-chested?" Tobiume screamed at the cat across the table.

Heineko flicked her pink tail. "You know you are. Just compare me to you!"

Tobiume got red with anger at this statement. "Why you…!"

"Anyway, darling what was your secret?"

Hyorinmaru looked carefully about and realized he didn't want to say the secret they had decided on. He turned to Tobiume, who understood immediately.

"It wouldn't be a secret if he told!" Tobiume contorted her face and looked at the cat. Another thing that differed from Momo, Tobiume always fought with Heineko. Heineko and Tobiume's master were actually the best of friends.

"But you have to tell! It was in the rules!" A sharp flick of the tale showed her annoyance.

"No the rules state you must find a secret of a non-Zanpakto person that no other Zanpakto knew." Tobiume considered sticking her tongue out moments before she actually did..

"We can't make sure you have a secret unless you tell!" Shouted Heineko. Hinamori, now quite intent on the conversation, listened in after being rudely awakened.

"I guess you just have to trust us." The smirk on Tobiume's lips quite resembled a certain icy friend of her masters.

"Oh! I just remembered. Didn't we agree on the best secret? How can we know who's is best if we don't say them out loud? I'll go first to prove… my intentions." An evil looking smile came onto the cat's face. Flicking her tail she went on, Hinamori listening closely. It seems no one noticed the petite vice-captain, yet. "My master is planning a big party… and she is going to say some of the drinks are spiked when all of them are. The resulting chaos is going to be filmed."

Tobiume pursed her lips, while Hinamori stifled a giggle. "Doesn't Rangiku always do that?" Complained a feathered peacock man. Even though he wasn't with a captain or lieutenant, he insisted on coming.

"No." Was all Heineko would say before sharing a look with Tobiume. Both burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" The strange Zanpakto said.

"Nothing!" Tobiume shouted, trying to contain her laughter. "At all, nothing at all!" Followed up Heineko having successfully covered her laughter up.

"My master is going to a party, but he will be going commando." Everyone gagged.

"Next please," Came the two kids, now sitting on the couch. No one noticed the lieutenant, who had made her way to sit on the end of the couch leaving room for other people, listening to them with a smile on her face, briefly stifling her gag to do so.

"Well," said a lady in a long red kimono that had black running down its sides. A younger girl, dressed in full black, sat besides her saying nothing. "My master finally got the girl he wanted."

"It sure took him long enough!" (Obviously Nanao's Zanpakto)

"Oh! My master accidentally set the tenth division barracks on fire.

"That was you Ryujin." Hyorinmaru said quietly to the fire sitting a few people away from him. Everyone ducked as ice froze him and shattered him in place. "Next," He said. Hinamori let out a barely audible giggle that no one noticed.

"A recent lighting attack in Rukongai was my master's fault, he got angry." Said the lieutenant of the first division's Zanpakto. Everyone looked at him briefly before turning to Kira's companion.

"Kira is planning on asking Hinamori out." Was all that came out of his mouth before a thump was heard. When people turned to look, everything seemed to be in order "He plans to do so under the Sakura tree and when there is no ice Taicho around."

Another thump was heard. Tobiume looked around and didn't see any one; the only ones away from the circle were the two kids bouncing on the couch.

"Ne? No way!" Several Zanpaktos explained. Tobiume smirked and Hyorinmaru let out a small grin.

"Unohana is having a special guest this evening. I'm not sure who, she wouldn't tell me, but I know _he_ is very special." Said a happy little stingray.

"Pshhh." Isane's Zanpakto shrugged. "It's probably someone she needs to heal." Amazingly no one disagreed with either of them.

Decidedly Tobiume looked at the flower petal princess, who ended up working with the baboon in the end. "I got nothing." They both said in unison.

Same for the seventh and ninth. The 11th had no zanpaktos, and the twelfth didn't want to share. That left…

"No!" Tobiume shouted at the cat grinning at her.

"Tobiume, why not just tell them." Hyorinmaru was tired of her fighting for his sake.

She sighed. "Well it turns out that… well it turns out that my master and Hyou-kuns master are…"

"NO TOBIUME!" Came a shout from behind the couch. Faster then lightening, Hinamori tackled her Zanpakto to the ground. Looking around her and registering where she's at again, she dragged Tobiume and Hyorinmaru out the door.

The sly cat grinned. "Poor Kira. I feel sorry for him…almost anyway."

The other Zanpakto shook their heads. "I needed to talk to them… guess I'll catch them later." The woman in the red kimono with skulls on it sighed. They needed the secret keepers to keep secrets for a reason.

**_Author:Fin! Whatja think?_**


End file.
